


Irresistible

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in years, she can be with him again. No rules. No boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Time, No Love

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad

They weren't but a minute through the hotel door before Jeremy's body was pressed against Scarlett's and his lips caught hers in a heated kiss.

"Fuck, you missed me, didn't you?" She whispered against his lips, smirking and gripping onto his leather clad shoulders as she felt his hands wander down to her thighs, hoisting her up against the wall with a dirty smirk.

"Oh, you know I did, Johansson." He whispered back raspily, leaning up to kiss her a little gentler, stroking her bright pink clad thighs in his large hands. "I missed you so much. Took a lot for me not to just kiss you in front of all those people."

"I know...but you've got me now. Better show me you're worth it." She challenged, raising her eyebrow at him in the way that made his knees go weak and made him groan as he kissed her again. He carried her from the wall, into the bedroom as she desperately began to pull and tug at the leather jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. She'd been dying to take it all off ever since she saw his sexy ass at the show. It'd been just as hard for her to resist as it was him. His lips never left hers as he set her down on the bed, trailing his hands up her back to catch the clasp and zipper of her jumpsuit his hand had managed to find earlier. "Bet you found that way earlier, didn't you?"

"Not my fault you're so tempting, sweetheart." He teased, smirking as he pulled the zipper all the way down, letting his hand slide over the bare curve of her ass as he did so. He laid her back flat on the bed as her breathing already grew heavier when he hovered over her and began to slide the suit arms from her shoulders. He leaned in, his eyes catching her own before he pulled the suit down off her torso, freeing her full beasts before he was taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and letting out a deep groan. One of her hands gripped at the sheet as she gasped, the other curling into his hair as he proceeded to suck her hardening bud in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her pink nipple, groaning and giving it a little nip as he sucked greedily and kissed over to her other. God, it'd been so long since his mouth was on her.... three damn years they'd been apart. She moaned out in pleasure, sighing as she felt his hand come up to grace the tattoo on her ribs before he was shifting his thigh between her legs, pressing down and rubbing against her core. She breathed shakily, letting out little keens and moans of pleasure that had seemed foreign to her before she was grabbing at the hem of the shirt, quickly pulling it over his head, because she needed him naked in front of her. Once he knew she was just ready, ready enough for him to smell her arousal, he trailed his lips and tongue down her body, gracing her flat stomach, tracing every little detail of her tattoo, and damn, she tasted so good. She tasted like the Scarlett he knew, the one he missed and had thought about for countless nights. This was his Scarlett.

"You smell so fucking delicious, Scarlett." He groaned, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he pulled the suit over her legs, sitting up a bit to tug the jumpsuit off and throw it to the side, taking in her naked frame in front of him. She was absolutely beautiful, inside and out. She felt a streak of blush wash over her body as he stared down at her before he was shifting her legs around his waist, removing her heels from her feet and letting them fall to the ground. "You miss me?"

"Yes." She whispered, biting her lip as she stared up at him and nodded, watching his eyes graze over her body.

"You're so wet for me, Scarlett. Do I turn you on that much?" He said cockily, leaning down and pressed his face between her legs, breathing her in through her skimpy thong.

"Y - Yes.." she gasped, arching off the bed and pressing her hips up gently to his mouth. He was always so good with that tongue of his, and she wanted to feel it on her again. Over and over again.

"Just what I like to hear. Keep moaning for me, Scar." He whispered against her core, letting his tongue flick out to lap up and down, teasing her through the tiny thong and letting her moans and cries from above encourage him. He mouthed at her slit, close his lips over her lower lips, taking the thong between his teeth and tugging it down her legs, making her grow wetter. He threw the fabric to the floor, leaning back in and laying between her legs, letting his tongue flick up and down her moist slit, groaning at the taste of her. She brought her hand down to curl into his hair, pressing her hips to his mouth before his hand was creeping up to lay flat on her stomach, holding her hips down. "Beg for it."

"Fuck you..." she groaned as he continued to tease her slit, sliding up to her clit, not getting right where she wanted as she squirmed beneath his hold. She tried not to beg often, it was a rare occurrence since she used to be the one to make him beg. "..go down on me."

"Maybe if you beg, I will." He mumbled against her slit, running his tongue up her as he trailed it over the little patch of hair that sat over her core. She gripped and tugged at his hair, pushing him closer, but he didn't budge as she continued to moan and push him in before she gave in.

"Fuck, p - please! I want you - want your tongue.." she whispered, arching up to his mouth as he gave her a dirty grin, pulling her thighs over his shoulders and pushing his tongue past her lower lips. He brought his hand down to let his two fingers tease her entrance as he lapped and sucked at her pussy. "..f - fuck yes, Jer.."

He teased her with his fingers and tongue, slowly pushing two fingers into her tight heat as he sucked and licked her pussy, darting his tongue out to play at her clit, swirling around the sensitive bundle of nerves while he moved his fingers inside of her. She gasped and moaned, calling his name out from above as he worked her over the edge so quickly, the desire growing inside of her to feel him. She tugged and grasped at his hair, her head lolling back as she whimpered, eyes rolling in the back of her head at the sensation it sent through her body as she arched off the bed entirely. She got closer and closer, her moans getting louder and less audible before she gave a low snarl when she felt his tongue and fingers leave her tight heat.

"F - Fuck, what...Jer, get..your mouth back.." she mumbled incoherently, shuddering and panting as she was so close before he kissed back up her body to her lips. "Better...plan on fuckin' me."

At that, he let out a low chuckle, pulling down his pants swiftly and wrapping his arms around her back as he kissed her.

"I didn't just come for a sleep over, Johansson." He whispered against her lips, sitting up, as did she, so he could grab the condom from his side pocket. She took it from him, tearing it with her teeth and bringing it down to roll it onto his cock, grinning smugly and raising her eyebrow at him as she heard him groan at her touch.

"Come on, sweetheart." She teased lowly in her raspy voice, shifting onto her knees and moving into his lap before he was grabbing her hips and pulling her down onto his hard member. She let out a low gasp, biting her lip as she sat down on his erect cock, getting adjusted to the feeling if him again, and he gently pulled her lips down to his own. She curled her hands over his shoulders, slowly beginning to move her hips against his own as they kissed, and he cradled the back of her head with care, just like he always had. Nothing had changed. She let out desperate moans and shaky breaths against his own groans as they kissed and moved together, her hips pressing down harder to his with every thrust as he sped up the tempo. She slowly rode him as he gripped her chest to his, gripping her hip and moving her hips against him as she did. She hadn't felt anything like this in years, and he hadn't in so long, he couldn't remember. He remembered how good she felt, remembered just how to hot her to make her let out those moans she only allowed him, remembered how happy he always was to be with her this way, any way, connected by nothing in the world but this unresolved love. Moments later, she was clenching around him, throwing her head back as she came, triggering his own release as he gripped her hip tight and gently combed his fingers through her short hair. She was panting against his lips, his ragged breath hitting her own as she grabbed him and tugged him down on the bed with her, firmly wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. They laid there for a moment, holding each other and taking in the feeling...something they couldn't feel every day. Every day that she regretted not staying with him. She pressed her lips to his chest and he sighed at that gesture, tilting her head back to directly look her in the eyes and lean in, resting his forehead against hers, watching the way her green eyes moved and explored his blue ones. Soon enough, he picked her up in his arms, setting her back to sit on the edge of the bed while he handed her his t-shirt. He loved seeing her wear nothing but his shirts, and she loved the feeling of the cotton fabric and the clear smell of his cologne that was embedded in them. Once he put his boxers back on, getting himself back into the bed next to her, he pulled her into her is arms, staring down at her like she'd been the only woman he'd ever known. It was all a too familiar feeling.

"I like your hair. A lot. Kind of... daring." He commented, bringing his hand up to comb through the short strands, brushing them out of the way of her face.

"It's a nice change...mainly came from being too lazy to mess with it anymore." She admitted, shrugging a bit and giving him a playful look as she said this, getting a laugh out of him that she loved so damn much.

"Rose sure does have trouble on her hands with a mama like you." He teased, bringing his hand back around her waist as she rolled her eyes at him.

"How's Ava?" She asked quietly, moving closer to him, pressing her chest to his as she brought her hand up to rest on his cheek.

"She's great... your little one?" He answered, giving her a soft smile to hide that everything was going wrong for them, and he was actually scared to death he'd lose Ava. She could tell that instant...could see the fear in his eyes.

"You're not going to lose her, Jer. That...Sonni, is the bad parent here, not you. I know what kind of parent you are, and you're a good man, Jeremy. You're an incredible father, too." She assured him, stroking his cheek and giving him all of her attention.

"I'm so scared, she's just...she'll come up with this..this....bullshit excuse to take Ava from me." He said, struggling with his words as he narrowed his eyes down. It was absolutely none of her business, and she was probably partial to blame for all this mess. If she had just married him when he proposed, this wouldn't have all gone to hell.

"I know you're afraid, but... you're not going to lose her, Jeremy. That's your baby girl too. She can't keep her away from you when you've done nothing." She spoke, her voice sweet and tender, shutting her own eyes as she leaned up just to peck his lips, keeping the tears from escaping as they stayed quiet for a moment. "Why did I do it? Why didn't I ...say yes? I can't believe I... I didn't say yes to you. Who - who the hell could I get that's better than you...?"

"We didn't want that at the time... we didn't know what we wanted." He shook his head, cradling her to his body and shushing her, kissing the top of her head gingerly.

"I regret it, Jer. I regret it so damn much. You were everything to me, you still are... I got respect when it was us, I was loved when it was us...and I gave it all up." She muttered, biting her lip and hugging his body tight to her small frame. He was right though. They didn't know what they wanted, maybe even didn't know who they wanted...not until they married the wrong person and couldn't get out of it. Now, she was ruining the relationship that she thought would be everything, and she didn't feel guilty for it. Now, it's nothing. Now, all she wants is him. She wants their family. "I just... I want your last name. I want to know I have it... I want us."

He heard this, finding her gaze as she looked up at him, giving her a sad smile and leaning down to gently press a kiss to her forehead, and she already knew the answer.

"We can't have that....not when you're happy." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers gently and holding her hesitant, shaking frame. She didn't know if she was happy with the man that slept with her at night. As wrong as they knew this was, it couldn't be anymore right.


	2. Too Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some inspiration from the Better When We're Naked Scarlett Johansson/Jeremy Renner series

Scarlett walked into the hotel room, slipping off the heels and collapsing back onto the bed with a huff. It was nearly one in the morning and she was tired as hell and she was a little tipsy, but not enough to make her idiotic drunk. She hadn't seen Jeremy really at all that night after Kimmel, which was almost better for the two of them, because she wasn't sure how she'd have reacted around him after not seeing him for nearly a week. She laid back against the bed, letting out a quiet sigh as she just shut her eyes and thought about him. She thought about how good it felt to have him back in every way possible, any way she wanted him, and damn, she wanted him to come back tonight. Still not here. She pressed her thighs together in the black dress, sighing softly as she laid on the bed, trailing her hand ever so slowly down her body, gracing the swell of her breast, her flat stomach, down to her sex just above the dress. Fuck, she wanted him. Wanted his lips moving back down her body, not missing a inch of skin, sucking and licking at any part of her he could. As she thought about him, her hand was sliding under her dress, grazing over the inside of her thigh before she was pushing her fingers past the silk panties that covered her. She slipped her fingers through her already wet folds, gasping and biting her lip as she shut her eyes and imagined it was him. She brought her free hand up to cup and tease at her breast, slipping under her dress. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she squeezed her full breast as he fingers circled around her clit now. Her thoughts left her, swirling into memories of her and Jeremy. Just them two, and there was no one else there to stop them. She wriggled beneath her own hand, fingers slick from her wetness as she easily slid two fingers inside of her cunt. She wanted to feel him inside of her in the best way she could then as she slipped another finger inside of herself. Her finger-fucking herself still didn't match up to him. She groaned, plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy and desperately trying to hit her sweet spot that his cock could hit every time. She sighed, letting his name out in a prayer as she arched her back off the bed and cried out, trying to bring herself off. It just wasn't near enough when she was thinking of him between her legs. Just thinking of him in general had her stomach in butterflies. The sound of his goddamn sexy voice could've done it for her as she moved her fingers inside of herself, caressing her supple breast, squeezing in time with the thrust of her fingers. She all but gasped when she heard a knock at the door and she jumped a little, cursing herself as she realized she was practically screaming his name. She pulled her hands away from herself, getting up off of the bed and rushing into the bathroom to clean off her hands. Her face was flustered red, and she was having to bite her lip to slow her excessive panting. Fuck, she was so close and she could still feeling it throbbing inside of her.

"Damn it, this better be an emergency." She muttered to herself in annoyance as she walked out of the bathroom and opened the door, finding Jeremy behind it. She went red, shutting her eyes a bit and biting her lip with a slight smirk. "Of course."

"Don't worry...I'm sure no one knew it was you saying my name." He said sarcastically, pulling her in to kiss her chastely as he walked her back into the bedroom.

"I was so close, you asshole." She mumbled against his lips, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her hips. He missed her, and damn, he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on to know she thought of him when she touched herself. "I don't...think I've ever thought of...Romain like that."

"I think it's pretty damn sexy knowing you think of me when you get yourself off." He assured her in between their heated kisses, groaning a bit as she did too. He moved his hands to her back to pull at the zipper, pulling it down and letting the dress slip off of her and pool to the ground. "You said you were close, huh?"

She nodded in response, sighing and biting her lip as he picked up her nude form, setting her back on the bed as he trailed his hand down her body, running over her tattoo, reaching down to feel her slit.

"You wet enough for me?" He whispered lowly against her lips, his raspy voice making her want to rip his clothes off his body and get him on top of her, get him inside of her. She moaned quietly as he touched her, tipping her head back and pursing her lips together at the feeling of him working his fingers in between her slick folds.

"I wanted you..I didn't know you'd...be here." She let out shakily, her eyes lolling back into her head as she moaned quietly at his touch.

"You should've known I was coming back." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck as he rubbed her clit, pressing against the bundle of nerves there. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought...you left.....went to..Ava." She mumbled, leaning back on her hands as he worked her with his lips and fingers, gripping the sheets beneath her.

"I don't want to leave you just yet. Wanna spend one last night with you before we leave until London." He whispered, slowly peppering his lips along her soft neck, kissing up and along to her jaw as he spoke, rubbing her clit slower and pressing down harder, and fuck, she was in actual heaven.

"I want you...please.." she said softly, a hint of desperation in her voice before he was pulling back, a pool of his clothes on the floor in an instant. He was back on top of her, laying her back against the bed as he kissed her and she feverishly grabbed at his lower back, pressing him against her. "..do it."

"Scar-" he started before he was cut off by her lips and the shaking of her head as she kissed him, letting out a soft little sigh.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good." She whispered, pressing her hips up to his, rubbing herself along his cock, and he felt so damn good without that rubber wrapped around him. "I want to feel 'you' inside of me."

He nodded, and he wanted it just as much as her, needed the contact and the feeling before he was grabbing her hip, placing his hand on her lower back and sliding into her, bare and all.

"Fuck, you're...so wet." He groaned, not breaking eye contact with her as he watched her practically fall apart under him as he pushed into her. She sighed shakily, tangling her fingers into his hair and moaning his name as they kissed, and she urge him with the press of her hips to move inside of her. They felt fucking incredible, because now, there really was nothing between them. It was her and him, just how she wanted it, letting everything go at the moment except him. She didn't ever want to let him go now. She moaned out loud, hiking her legs up his sides and allowing him to sink deeper inside of her and hit her where she'd desperately been trying earlier, causing him to groan in pleasure against her lips. "So....beautiful, Scarlett...beautiful."

"Fuck, that's it....right there!" She cried as he pushed up on her lower back, gripping his body to hers as he felt along of her around him, pressing himself further into her to hit that spot inside of her he learned all too well, and she gasped out, panting as her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling, holding onto him like she'd fall if she didn't. Moments later, breaths and thrusts and cries of each others' names, they were both coming as one. She clenched tight around him, milking his cock as he filled her up, and feeling that with him was almost all she needed to feel whole. She was finally with him in the right way. The way It all should've turned out. He rolled out next to her with a huff, panting as he stared up at the ceiling, her doing the same.

"That felt...can't even..describe how it.....felt...one word." He breathed, letting out a breathy chuckle as he tilted his head to the side to look at her gleaming beauty. Even a hot, sweaty mess and she was still the most beautiful woman ever.

"I got one. Fucking. Incredible." She said, stammering over her words and looking back at him with a breathless grin, narrowing her eyes over his gorgeous physique, not wanting to take her eyes off him.

"That's two." He added sarcastically, chuckling as he looked over and found her giving him that one-in-a-million glare. Damn, she was still gorgeous.

"Shut up." She mumbled, rolling her eyes and laughing a bit as he adjusted his body over his, eyes wandering up and down her body. "What?"

"You need a shower, hot sauce." He whispered, leaning down to her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss before he was picking her up in his embrace and taking her into the bathroom. They both felt an instant relaxation wash over them as they stepped into the hot shower, leaning against one another. Before too long though, he had his face between her legs, sending her into a quivering mess as he ate her out, lapping and teasing at her folds with his tongue. He took pride in making her fall apart under his touch, and even more when he was the only one that'd be able to hear those desperate cries and raspy moans underneath the sound of the running shower water. After he had her coming again, he went into his aftercare mode, standing to his feet and giving her a gentle kiss before reaching down to clean her up, washing her body with tender care that reminded her how lucky she was. Not much later they were both in bed, sitting next to each while she was rested back against the headboard in one of his shirts and her short, little pajama shorts that could hardly pass as shorts while he laid his head in her lap, staring up at her in a t-shirt and a pair of plain, grey boxers. If she could do this all day, she would. She wouldn't leave this position, this moment, and he sure as hell wouldn't either.

"If we could just...stay like this..not go back to what we have.....just us." She said, leaning back and running her fingers through his hair and he nodded, sighing as he cough her free hand in his.

"You know I want that more than anything....we just.." he started, clearing his throat and shrugging a bit, upset at the whole idea and the fact that they just couldn't do it.

"...can't do it because of me." She finished his sentence, shutting her eyes as her head laid back against the ceiling.  
"It's not your fault." He said, shaking his head and sitting up to look at her, tilting her chin over to look at him. He saw that hint of sadness in her eyes, sighing a little and swallowing back as he leaned in to kiss her. "It was both of us."

"Let's not...talk about it anymore. I don't want to think about that. Let's talk about the kids." She assured him, shaking her head and giving him a little smile as he gave her that same grin, pulling her down next to him on the hotel bed, covering themselves as they held each other. And that's all they'd ever be. They'd always have to act like friends with benefits....they couldn't be seen as anything more..at least now. As they laid there and talked, remaining impossibly close, she thought to herself that maybe one day it could be like this...but maybe not behind closed doors. Maybe one day, but until then, they had this.


	3. Drunk Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time, but yes, this fic is still going on! Uploading another chapter right after this one too! Bare with me, and thanks for the love! Xxxx

They were touchy. They were practically all over each other, and everyone could tell something was different between them from the first press tour they all did together. She could care less at the amount of love and affection they were both showing on stage, it was absolutely crazy. It was beautiful. Everything her and Jeremy had was better than what she actually had with Romain. There would be little whispers in each other's ear, laughs from him, giggles from her, kisses on cheeks and hands lacing with each other's. As the long night came to an end, leaving them both a little drunker than usual, it was another hotel room, another session of being pushed through the door, another beautiful night of skin on skin, lips crashing to lips, hips moving against each other's like they were in some other world, some other universe where what they were doing was right. One where they didn't have to hide their affections... well, at least not to cover their reputations. Truth in all, they could fuck in public and all it might do is make googly-eyed fans giddy and relationships a little rusty, but they had reputations, they had kids... she had a husband, for Christ's sake. She laid back against the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling as he laid on his side facing her. She was wrapped in his soft, grey v-neck t-shirt that reached her thigh, his arm around her stomach, her short hair a ball of a mess as he laid beside her in his boxers. She turned to him, watching him as he slept, and he could feel her eyes on him, causing him to shift and wake a little, his eyes finding hers as he looked through his blurry vision.

"What's up, doll?" He asked her softly, seeing the worry I'm her eyes, and she cleared her throat in an effort to speak.

"I can't sleep." She admitted, looking up at him, them back at his chest as even his gaze couldn't soothe her right now.

"Hey.. come on... talk to me, sweetheart. I know you, and this isn't you right now. Scarlett doesn't not sleep." He said light-heartedly, chuckling a little. She smiled a little, laughing lightly and looking back at him with a small sigh.

"We can't solve it anyway. I don't - god, I just wish we didn't have to have this anymore." She confessed, shaking her head and biting her lip to keep herself from breaking down. "I don't want to hide this anymore."

"Scarlett, you know we ca -"

"Why the hell not?!" She questioned, yelling a bit and looking at him seriously, tears rimming in her eyes, wiping them quickly and looking back down. "Who the hell cares anymore? It's not going to change the way... change the way I feel.."

"We can't, Scarlett. You're married, you have a golden repu - wait... What do you mean how you feel?" He nearly stuttered as he spoke, and he was on board with everything she wanted, but he had to know, had to know what she made of this.

"Jer... please don't sound so damn oblivious." She retorted, rolling her eyes and staring intently at him, moving a little closer. "I love you. This isn't... this never has been just friends with benefits. I'm not pitying you, I'm not trying to make up for the mistake I made, I'm trying to show you that I know what I did, and I'm so sorry. I regret it."  
He just stared at her for the longest moment, taking in what she said, not even realizing she was speaking again, saying how stupid she was and trying to get up and escape everything. That's exactly what she was feeling. She was rubbing her eyes, trying to hide the tears before she felt him grab her hand, shaking his head and staring back up at her. Soon enough he pulled her back down onto the bed, moving closer.

"Don't you dare go." He said softly, pulling her in closer by her hip until she could feel his breath against her lips, tempting her to lean into him and press her lips to his. "I love you, Scar. If we want this, it has to be hidden. It doesn't make it any less though."

"I want to be us. N - No more hiding." She nodded just a little, breathless as she brought her hand up to his cheek, leaning into him closer and kissing him chastely, sighing against his lips and humming in pleasure. It was cheesy, but goddammit, there were sparks in that kiss, something that made her knees go weak and her stomach turn in the best possible. She grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down on top of her, before she felt him adjusting himself about her. She was trying to tug his boxers and her panties down merely at the same time, because she didn't want to wait anymore for it. She pulled her shirt over her head as he took her panties down her legs, spreading her legs so he could throw them aside as he shot her a little grin, seeing as she was smiling back up at him in the way that made his heart beat faster, his longing for her only increase.

"Come on, hot shot, gotta learn not to keep me waiting."  
She pulled him back down to her bare chest, kissing him and mewling as she felt his hand move between her legs to slide himself inside of her before he was taking her leg, hitching it up slightly over his waist as she gasped.

"I love you, Scar." He whispered softly, a groan or two escaping his lips coupled with her name as he looked back at her gorgeous face, watching it twist in pure pleasure as she adjusted to him inside of her. She whimpered something close to an 'I love you', moans escaping her lips, their voices filling the room as he moved inside of her, pressing his lips all over her bare skin. It was right, now. It was so damn right and it felt incredible like always. They moaned each other's names, gasping and biting lips and sucking skin as they came together. Maybe it'd never be 'real', but it would always be more.


	4. When I Meant It... Every Word of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, less smutty, but more teasing sexytime then anything, so enjoy! The next chapter may be a little angsty, just depends on my mood tbh! ; )
> 
> P.s. here's a link to the song in this chapter if you don't know it https://youtu.be/b2Se1KkBx6E !

She awoke in a slight haze, shifting against the bed and groaning to herself while he dialed away, ordering the proper room service breakfast that would very well satisfy the two of them. She'd actually said it last night, actually said those three little words, and he still couldn't exactly wrap his mind around it. Hell if he needed to, he was just happy it was a reality, not some tempting dream he had to chase. She was pulling at the sheets soon, trying to cover her shivering body as she laid in absolutely nothing under the sheets. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about their night. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and nudging her shoulder a little to wake her.

"What?" She mumbled against the pillows, and it hardly made out to be that because she was so hungover and exhausted from the night before.

"I've got room service coming, and your ass will be up to eat it." He retorted with a slight chuckle, rubbing her side and smirking to himself.

"And that room service won't be here for another thirty minutes, so why did you really wake me up?" She was turning at this point, the sheet just gracing her body as she looked up at him. 'Yeah, she was a damn angel', he thought as he stared at her, lying there on the bed all naked, short hair in a beautiful mess.

"Maybe I woke you up, because I wanted to see that gorgeous face?"

"Or maybe you woke me up, because you wanted to fuck before the food got here?" She responded, a small smirk on her face as she sat up a little, leaning closer to him and letting the sheet fall from her body. God, that did so many things to him.

"Guess we'll find out." He whispered as he held her hip, leaning in to press his lips to hers. She sighed against his lips, shifting closer and curling her arm around his neck and clutching him closer before she was pulling back from air, releasing herself from his hold. She stepped off the bed with a sultry smile, making her way towards the bathroom.

"Or maybe we won't?"

"Scarlett..."

"I'm sure you can go at least five minutes without sex." She said as she stood in the doorway, turning back to him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, not that, um... about last night..... did you mean it?" He asked hesitantly, sitting in the edge of the bed and looking up into her eyes. He knew she had to have meant the 'I love you', but... letting it show? That had to be a lie. She sighed, pressing her hand to her face and rubbing her eyes as she cursed herself. She'd completely forgotten about all that happened, she was so wasted that night. The emotion had come from the alcohol, definitely, but she meant one thing.

"I meant it, but I didn't... mean it, if that.. makes sense, um... look, I really meant it when I said I loved you, but the whole not hiding thing, I think that was the tequila and vodka talking." She confessed, shrugging slightly and shaking her head. She hated that she got his hopes up, and she could almost see the pane of hurt, yet understanding in his eyes. "I'm sorry I did that... I wasn't thinking."

"No - No, I just had to know about that hiding thing, but.. you do love me?" He asked for an almost confirmation, looking at her with soft eyes, and all she did was laugh, tilting her head back before narrowing her eyes back to his, padding her way across the room. This damn, perfect man.

"You are slow, aren't you?" She teased, leaning back down to kiss him gently, their lips tenderly brushing each other's like it was their air to breathe. "Of course I do... don't be that blind to it."

He just smiled back against her lips, narrowing his eyes to hers and leaning in to kiss her again bringing her in closer to him by habit, pulling her into his lap.

"Easy, hot shot.."

"You never said no... and maybe I can't go five minutes." He suggested, a smirk splayed across his lips as he held her and looked up at her. She stared back at him, shaking her head and letting out a laugh.

"How about I shower? Like I said before?" She retorted, rolling her eyes and kissing him again before she was getting up from his lap and walking back into the bathroom to turn on the hot water and slip into the shower. He pouted a bit as she left, grinning and laying back on the bed, looking at his phone as he just waited for her. Damn, she loved him so much, she thought to herself as she showered, letting the water relax her as she let out a soft groan. She washed her hair out, sighing to herself and cleaning up her body, and as soon as she turned off the shower, she heard the knock at the door, Jeremy getting to room service by the sounds of it. She had been humming a song while she showered, and he was obviously paying attention and heard it too. He loved her voice after all, but she did get a sudden idea from the song she'd been singing. She got out of the shower, drying off her hair and body before slipping on her panties and black leggings, along with one of her charcoal grey tank tops, opting for no bra as it was just them while he was setting out the breakfast. As she ran the towel over her hair, she was doing everything to look through her phone, not a big fan of working a damn iPhone as she scrolled through the short list of songs. Connecting her phone to the speaker in the room, she pressed play on her phone, a melody starting from the song 'The Hills' by The Weeknd. Jeremy heard the song and was caught off by it, wondering where it came from until he heard her words, and she was swaying out of the bathroom.

"You said keep our business on the low-low.. I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone, 'cause you look even better than the photos...." she sung lowly in her raspy, husky voice as she walked out, swaying along with the song, and she never typically opted for rap, hip hop type music, but this song did something to her. Especially when she thought about him. He just chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he watched her walk out, gorgeous in every possible way, and she was in the bare minimum. The little minx she was with this song, moving her hips the way she knew drove him insane. He walked over to her, meeting her halfway as she moved and swayed and sung. ".. I only call you when it's half past five, the only time that I'll be by your side. I only love it when you touch me, not feel me, when I'm fucked up, that's the real me.."

He couldn't resist reaching out to grab her hips, tugging her body to his as she sung softly, so lowly... so temptingly. He leaned in closer to her, letting his lips graze hers as she continued to move and roll her hips, her arms making their way up around his neck as she let her teeth play and skim his lower lip. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and she could see the effect.

"... Only you to trust, only you." She sung against his lips, staring up at him, and it was a more sincere line to the song, more meaningful to the two of them, at least. He caught that bit too, not taking his eyes away from hers before his lips were pressing against hers, silencing her, and she couldn't be happier with it. Who else could they trust knowing about this relationship? No one. No one, but themselves. She kissed him back with the same passion, sighing softly and splaying her hand across the back of his neck.

"Don't you think we should eat?" He finally whispered when he broke away for a breath, giving her a small smirk, and she just laughed, narrowing her eyes down then back up to his.

"All of that, and you're thinking about food?" She replied, giving him a smug, playful grin as she let her finger come up to tap his cheek before pulling back from him and going to sit across from him at the little hotel table, eating their breakfast together. Later on, they both called the kids, taking turns Skyping with each other's, including Scarlett to Romain, which was obviously not the most pleasant thing, but kept up, appropriate without a word or speculation. She wouldn't trade it for anything, though, and he sure as hell wouldn't trade it either.


	5. Expectations... Go to Hell

After the nights they had together, it was back to their normal lives.. something Scarlett didn't want to go back to with Romain. Spending the time with Jeremy almost seemed like a dream... but now, she'd woken up, and she desperately want to be dreaming again. The good bye was bittersweet, something like an 'I'll see you soon' with a 'sorry, we won't see each other again', and at this point, she didn't know anymore. Yet when she got home, it wasn't the greeting she wanted... and she wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I'm home guys!" She called out, looking around the house and setting her suitcase by the door as she walked up the stairs in her black leggings, boots, and red plaid button-up as she found Rose in her crib.

"Hi baby girl. Mommy missed you." She said, smiling at her and picking her up from her crib to hold her, relishing in her little smile and chubby cheeks because she missed her so much, and this little girl was her world. She clutched Rose to her chest at the sound of a door slamming, making her jump a little as she turned around and saw Romain.

"Christ, Romain! What was that?" She said with a sigh, a bit startled as she rubbed Rose's back and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't Romain me." He spoke harshly, pulling back a bit in disgust, and she was a little hurt by that notion, her throat clenching at his actions.

"Romain... Romain, what the hell?" She called out, laying Rose back down and giving her a pacifier as she left out of the room and followed him. "What is your problem?"

"You and him.. what was he doing in your hotel room?" He asked sternly, turning to her and stopping her in her tracks as they were face to face, and she could feel her stomach drop and her heart jump in her throat.

"He just... he came over for breakfast, we were in the same hotel. He wanted to Skype Ava, and that's also why he came by."

"That's such bullshit... I know how close you and him are, so why don't you stop lying and tell me why he was there?!"

"I just told you why! When the fuck did you stop trusting me?! I'm your wife!" She yelled, and it was a lie, and there was more, but she couldn't let him see that. Not yet.. and him treating her like this was sure going to make it easier to leave and give a reason why Rose wouldn't be able to see him again.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not!" She screamed to the point of tears, shaking a bit and clearing her throat as he began to walk towards her, all while raising his voice, and she felt so damn weak and small. "Romain, stop.. please.."

"Really? You're not sleeping with this man that you've been so touchy and feely with at those premieres.. you act like I don't see it, but I do. I see that look in your eyes when you're around him, and it's 'never' the look you give me. Now how about you tell me you're fucking?" He said lowly, keeping his eyes on hers as he walked her back, and she gasped when her back in the door, and she was almost trying to avoid a hit if it was coming when she knew he wouldn't do it.

"Why don't you trust me?" She choked out, looking up at him with teary eyes and curling into herself, her arms wrapping around herself. "Fuck, do you - do you not see how scared I am right now? Why are you doing this? I just fucking got here, I thought you'd be happy! I'm obviously not welcome tonight, am I?"

"I never can trust you with your looks, now can I? Just wanting to put it out there for any man...? The sex symbol in America? Fucking America. Must've gotten that role for a reason." He replied coldly, giving her a grimace look. She bit her lip, and now she was angry, upset, pissed, heartbroken, every damn emotion scrambling around her head.

"Fuck you." She gritted through her teeth, pushing him back and walking out the door, slamming it and driving to the first place she'd be welcome. And then soon it rained, poured. Fucking perfect. She pulled into his gated driveway, finding his car and getting out of hers, rubbing her arms and running up to the door, knocking on his door and ringing his doorbell.

"Please answer." She said to herself, her eyes still dripping with tears, and she tried to hold herself together through this. He didn't expect anyone, so it was a shock to him as he left Ava to draw and color as he opened the door, and his heart broke when he saw Scarlett there, drenched in rain with red eyes.

"Scarlett... what are you -"

"Please let me come in." She let out, tears in her eyes as she looked down at the ground, shutting her eyes and walking into his arms, pressing her face into his neck, curling her arms tight around him as she cried. He didn't say a single word, holding her back and stroking her back, bringing her inside and shutting the door.

"I'm here, I'm here, Scar." He whispered in her ear, clutching her close before Ava was talking and tugging on his shirt, making Scarlett pull back and rub her eyes.

"Hi Ava." She greeted as Ava happily said high, running up and hugging her gently before pulling back a bit to cup her cheek. "She's gotten so tall.. and so beautiful. Looks just like her daddy"

"Go upstairs and get into your pajamas, sweetheart. I need to talk to auntie Scarlett, okay?" He told Ava, crouching down to her and pulling her off Scarlett's leg.

"But I - I wanna play with her." Ava protested, shaking her head and pouting a bit, and Scarlett let out a sort of laugh, rubbing her eyes and smiling at her. 

"You will, but you're soaked and so is she.. go put on your pajamas, Ava." He said again, raising his eyebrow at her and ruffling her hair and Ava sighed, nodding and padding up the stairs to change. Jeremy looked back up at Scarlett, standing up and bringing his hand up to her cheek, running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. She shuddered and sighed at his touch, her eyes remaining on his as more tears escaped.

"What happened, baby?" He asked her, moving closer as Scarlett rested her arms around him.

"Romain, he... he just - he freaked out on me, um.. he.." she tried to speak, clearing her throat and shaking her head as she rubbed her eyes again. He nodded, sighing and leaning down to kiss her, making her gasp and curl her hand into his hair as she felt instant relief. ".. I need you tonight.... I - I can't stay with.. with Romain tonight. I can't.. I'm s - so weak, and... and.... I love you."

He just kissed her again, nodding and bringing her body closer to his, his hand clutching her hip tight as he caressed her cheek. She was freezing cold, and drenched, and if she didn't want to get hypothermia, she needed to change.

"Come and get some clothes, we'll dry these off overnight." He told her, telling her to wait a moment as he ran upstairs to grab some clothes from his drawers, sweats, and a t-shirt before running back down to her, bringing the clothes to her and showing her to the guest bedroom and bathroom. "Get showered and dressed, and I'll put these in the dryer, okay?"

She just nodded, sniffling a bit and pressing her lips to his cheek, her face nuzzling against his neck, before she did as he said, but she broke down when she stepped into the shower, falling to her knees and burying her face into her hands as the tears were endless. She'd fucked it all up in every way, and she didn't know how to fix it. Well... she could fix it, but it'd leave her unhappy. So damn unhappy, and she'd just worried the hell out of him. When she finally pulled herself together and heard the concerned knock on her door about if she was ago, she got herself out and into the warmth of his clothes. The rest of that night was spent with coloring, pizza and movies, all with little Ava and Jeremy. Ava would draw pictures for Scarlett as they sat on the floor in front of the little coffee table, backs against the couch, Jeremy sitting on the couch behind Ava, messing about with his little girl's hair, braiding each pigtail. It took her mind off of everything, all the stress she'd just endured, and getting to put Ava to bed felt like her with Rose, who'd she wished she could see tonight... every night.. with Jeremy.

"He really.. scared me." She admitted later that night, her back against his chest as they laid, sprawled out on the couch, his back against the arm rest of the couch as there were glasses of wine and beers on the table, both of them sharing one cigarette to smoke the stress away.

"You're never scared." He mumbled as he held the cigarette between his fingers, taking a hit before handing it to her.

"I'm fucking serious! It wasn't like him, Jer... not like him at all. He was making me cower down.. like he wanted that." She said seriously, taking the cigarette and putting it between her lips, letting out a puff with a groan. "What if I left him for you? Took Rose with me...? We could raise her and Ava, could be little sisters even?"

"Sweetheart, as amazing as that sounds, it's not the life you want... that divorced life with a child in the middle." He warned her, sighing a bit as he looked down at her and took the cigarette for another hit, needing it just as much as her. "I mean, look at Ava. She gets to see me either for a weekend or three days of the week.. and I have to plan that, on top of the fact that if I'm working, I can't even spend quality time with her, but I have to take her otherwise I don't see her for months at a time. And letting her go... it's the worst feeling in the world. You don't want to go through that with Rose."

"I could fight to keep her -"

"Scarlett.. that's not how it works. He's not... an unfit father. You couldn't keep her away from him forever. That's not good for her or you... you'd be all over the tabloids, center of attention.. I know you don't want that."

"Jer, I just.." she started, choking on her words and shaking her head as she bit her lip and pressed her face into his neck, gripping his shirt and fighting back her tears. ".. I want her back, but Romain, he.. I can't be with him anymore. I f - fucked up so bad. I wanted you more than anything right then.. and I had to fucking leave Rose tonight, I just.. I couldn't be around him. I can't, I can't."

"I'm sorry for that... I probably shouldn't.. be so on you.. in public right now." He admitted, taking the blame and sighing to himself as he leaned down to press his lips to her temple.

"Stop it. He needs to realize we're best friends and it's going to be that way.. I mean," she started, putting out the cigarette when he handed it back to her and looking back up at him. "I know it's not just that now, but.."

"Just wish I would've snatched you up a long time ago." He finished, giving her a slight, sad smirk as he reached over for a beer, downing it before she was grabbing it from him, making him let out a playful 'Hey!', before she set it down in the table. "I was drinking that."

"If you're drinking that, I can't do what I need to." She retorted, staring at him and leaning up to press her lips to his, her hand caressing his cheek as her eyes slipped shut. He leaned into her touch, sighing her name as he reached around her back, pulling her in closer to him, holding her in his arms.

"Sure about this? I don't want Romain -"

"I don't care right now.. I need you so bad... please don't make me go. Please." She practically begged, locking eyes with him and giving him the sincerest look, and he couldn't deny her when she looked so hurt and broken, and he just nodded, giving her a small smile. In that moment he was sitting up, curling his arms around her and letting his fingers dig into her thighs to carry her, and she had her lips meshed to his, arms locking around his neck, kissing him like he was her air. He walked her up the stairs, clutching her body to his for dear life as he pushed through his door, lying her back on the king sized bed. She fell back with a thud, biting her lip as she grinned up at him, and he was on her, his lips against hers, then her jaw, down to her neck as he was pulling at the shirt.

"N - No foreplay... just want you." She whispered, raising up a bit so he could pull the shirt over her head and she was grabbing at his shirt before he pushed her back against the bed, moving down her body to tug at her sweats and panties. "Jer.."

"I'm taking care of you." He protested, moving down her body and grabbing her thighs, pulling them over his shoulders and burying his face between her legs, eliciting a cry from her.

"Fuck!" She moaned, her hands grasping the pillow tight as he ran his tongue through her folds, testing her, and moaning her name against her slit as he lapped at her. He relished in her taste, humming and running his tongue up and down her slit, circling her clit gently and putting her on the edge of her orgasm, making her thighs flex around his bare, broad shoulders. "Jer.... fuck, Jeremy!" 

When she was ready, he pulled back, licking his lips as he kissed back up her body, and she cursed at the loss, her breath catching in her throat.

"Want.. you.." she whimpered, panting softly and grabbing the back of his neck to kiss her before he was kissing her back, letting her taste herself on his lips as he turned her, pushing down his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side. He pulled her back against his front until he was spooning her, moving his hand gently around the front of her body, running it down to her breasts before he took himself and slid into her tight heat, making them both gasp. She was in pure heaven right now at the feeling, pressing her hips back against him and pushing him deeper as he palmed her full breast and then they were both moving, her hips slapping back against his, his own pounding up into hers. He massaged her breast, rolling her nipple between his calloused fingers as he thrust up into her and whispered her name, moving his lips to her shoulder. She moaned out, biting her lip and pressing back against his hips as her hand came up to curl over his on her breast, the other moving into his hair to keep him there.

"So... fucking beautiful, Scarlett... so beautiful." He rasped against her skin as he moved without a care in the world, grinding his hips against her ass as she rolled back against his length, coming undone. Their movements making them fit like a puzzle, their pants and moans and decrees of love filling the room as they both came was like something out of a movie, something that made them both feel whole again. She was rolling onto her stomach, panting against the pillow and relaxing in an instant as she finally felt like herself again. He was trying to catch his breath as he laid there, smiling a bit to himself and rolling back on his side to look at her, moving over her body slightly to pepper kisses down her back.

"You feel any better gorgeous?" He mumbled against her skin, and she could feel his smile in her back, shivering a bit and turning over, cupping his cheek and bringing his lips down to hers.

"Couldn't be better." She whispered sincerely, staring up at him and letting herself get lost in his kiss. Just like it should always be... this is how they should always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I know I made Romain seem a little harsh, but it was the jealousy and this is how it had to be to set up for what I want to do later on the story! I'm not implying that he would ever be this ugly, but I had to find a tragic reason for her to go back to Jeremy, whoops.. lol! Oh, and obviously I don't know the actual deal with Jeremy getting to see his daughter now, so I'm not implying anything to that either, haha!


	6. My Knight and Shining Armor

"You know you really are my knight and shining armor, right?" She mumbled against his chest as she drew little shapes on his abdomen while they laid under the sheets in content, and that little thing drew a smile across his face. They just relaxed in the early hours of the morning, because unfortunately, neither of them had been able to sleep, just wanting to talk and touch and tease and relax. 

"Thought you were a strong woman who didn't need a savior?" He replied smugly, laughing a bit as his hands rested at her lower back, and she rolled her eyes, looking back up at him and smirking.

"Such an ass."

"But you love me... and I know, sweetheart. Believe me." He whispered, bringing his hand up to her cheek and leaning down to kiss her softly. She sighed against his lips, melting into his touch and curling her arms around his neck, pressing her bare body to his, and the way his leg shifted between hers and hers hitched around him was so fucking magical to say the least.

"You know, if Joss hadn't fucked up so bad on the relationship, we could've been doing this in 'Ultron'." She grinned, remaining just the way they were as she stared at him and bit her lip with a little giggle, and he just nodded in reply, laughing and hugging her hips.

"I mean, what else did we have to do to get the message across that Widow and Hawkeye were meant to be?" He answered sarcastically, raising his eyebrow and shrugging. "We didn't completely lose the sexual tension... though, we had to take control of that."

"I think we did good, considering. He did good at making me look like a slut, apparently." She added, teasing a little as she referred to his little interview when that slipped out, and she could easily see the tint of blush in his cheeks.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry about it." She assured him, hitting his shoulder playfully before kissing him again, and he finally was able to relax again. He made a move, shifting a bit and pressing her body beneath his as his thigh worked between the juncture of her legs and fuck, that was good.

"O - Oh." She moaned suddenly against his lips, looking up at him as he pressed his thigh against her core, and she easily ground up to it, gaining a little smirk from him.

"You like that, don't you, sweetheart?" He whispered cockily against her lips, locking eyes with her as hers slipped shut at the feeling of his thigh rubbing against her slit.

"Fuck, you know I do.." she whimpered, biting her lip hard and tugging at his hair to bring his lips down to hers. And then they were taking turns. His face was down between her legs, working her far over the edge with his tongue practically buried in her pussy, before she was forcing him onto his back, taking a taste of him, and he couldn't resist curling his hand into her hair as she moved her full lips and warm mouth along the length of his cock. It didn't take long before he was completely falling apart beneath her, and it was so funny how they knew exactly what drove the other insane. It especially helped being with someone who liked sex just as much as the other did. She was getting up reluctantly, a while after their session, to go on downstairs and change into her now dry clothes, slipping into them with ease, and thankfully able to pass off the red plaid button-up she wore of Jeremy's as her own. She then slipped on her boots, sighing and walking back up to him, meeting him at the stairs, fully dressed and ready as if he were going somewhere.

"Jer, I have to go see him."

"I know, but... maybe we can come with you.. help ease the waters a bit, huh?" He asked hopefully, giving her a sincere smile, but she was hesitant as hell to say 'yes'.

"You can't, he'll get suspici -"

"Hear me out. I'll come over with Ava, have her play with Rose, and just talk to Romain... tell him there's nothing."

"But it's a lie." She said, choking on her words and shaking her head as she looked down. He moved his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

"I'm with you. Whatever you want to do, I'm always here. You wanna leave him and come with me, I'll support you. You want to continue to go on like this, I'm here. Now, I can't bare to think you're going to get your ass chewed out if you go back without me.. I bring Ava over to play, explain to him the 'trouble I caused', it'll ease the tension off of you." He explained, stroking her chin and staring down at her, trying to get through to her. "What do you say?"

"Alright." She nodded hesitantly, sighing at his touch and giving him a small nod before she leaned up to kiss him one last time, moving closer to him. "No jealousy, right? You remember there's no competition between you two... there won't ever be."

"I know." He whispered, leaning his forehead against her own before bringing his arms around her to hug her. She clutched him back tight, holding him to her body, but not too long later, Ava was being dressed, eating breakfast, and then they were heading out the door.

'Dear god, please work.' She thought to herself, and the desperation would have been apparent in her voice had she spoken it. They were going to hell. Definitely, going to hell.


	7. Bad People Doing Good Things?

The drive felt like an eternity for the both of them, especially for Scarlett, her foot tapping away the entire way there before Jeremy was reaching over, placing a hand on her knee, all while little Ava played on Jeremy's phone. 

"Hey... calm down, sweetheart." He said softly, glancing over at her and squeezing her knee before turning his attention to the road.

"Well, I'm all nervous again about what I wanna tell him." She admitted, shaking her head at the inability to relax at the slightest.

"Scarlett, you gotta calm down, okay?"

"That's easy for you to say, you're not cheating on someone right now." She retorted, almost snarling through her teeth and rubbing her fingers against her temple as he pulled his hand away then, swallowing and looking back out the window. She sighed when she saw his hurt and the way he flinched back. "I'm sorry, I just... this is so wrong.. to Romain, but... it's my fault. I'm not pissed at you, I'm just.. I'm pissed at myself."

"No, you're right."

"I'm not."

"I get it... you are right. I don't have anything on the line being in this with you... but you have everything." He backed, glancing at her sincerely and nodding, a little depressed by the fact, because as much as he wanted her, if they went public, she'd be the one suffering from a cold shoulder.

"It's going to be my fault in the end, and... if I'm honest... I don't care what they think. Not when it's you I want." She confessed, trying to relax as she stared over at him, reaching across them and tangling her fingers with his own. "I don't care anymore... I want this. It's, um.. it's obviously not as easy to tell him."

"You shouldn't have to, I should... I should just be out of your life for good. I'm nothing but rumors and trouble." He retorted, shaking his head and looking down when he pulled up to a stop light. She became frustrated at that point, leaning over and tilting his chin up, daring to lean in close and kiss his lips at an angle, all to look like a kiss on the cheek.

"I will kick your ass if you ever leave my life. Do you believe that yet?" She whispered, staring up at him and pulling back as the light turned green, and it took the honk behind him to get him out of his happy daze to drive back to her home. They pulled up to her house, and she could feel the sickness already, her body refusing to move from its stilled position.

"I'm right here." He said softly to give her some reassurance, rubbing the back of her hand and catching her glance, giving her an encouraging nod before she was taking a deep breath and moving to get out of the car, her knees going weak under her. She walked up to her door as Ava and Jeremy got out of the car, her hand shaking a bit over the doorbell before she pushed it, sucking in a breath as she waited. Romain opened to door, finding her there, and all of sudden looking apologetic and hurt.

"Scarlett, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, moving towards her, and she slightly stood back, afraid he'd react the same way he had until he was wrapping his arms around her, whispering apologies in her ear and holding her tight. "I was out of line, I really was... I just.. I got so worried, I guess because I - I might want you all to myself, but.. I'm sorry."

She didn't know what to say, just stood there, embracing him back and clearing her throat a little. How the hell could he have gone off like that and not meant it?

"Romain.. you practically called me a slut. You assumed I was cheating, and you wouldn't even give me the time of day to explain." She said as she started pushing back with Jeremy walking up behind her with Ava, then explaining why they were here when she saw the look Romain gave. "I want to see Rose.. Ava's over here to play." 

Romain let her past, Jeremy with Ava in his arms following behind as she found Ava in her little play area, sitting with her toys, and it wasn't just Scarlett's face that lit up when she saw Rose.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said happily, reaching down to pick her up and kiss her on the cheek, holding her close, and Jeremy couldn't have seen anything more adorable than this right in front of him. "Can mommy have a kiss?"

And with that, Rose made the little kissy lips that she did and kissed Scarlett, and that always managed to brighten her day like no other person could. This little girl right here was her world.

"She's grown up so much since I last saw her." He said, walking behind Scarlett and smiling at little Rose, making faces and getting her to laugh as she reached out and held onto his finger.

"The time goes by, let me say.. feels like just yesterday, I went through the pain of giving birth to her." She added sarcastically, shaking her head and laughing. Jeremy just rolled his eyes, patting Scarlett's back with a chuckle before he got a call, reaching for his phone and seeing Sonni's name, a groan escaping his lips.

"Let me take care of this, okay? You play with Rose now, Ava."

Jeremy then walked out the door, standing just outside there as Scarlett set Rose down to play with her toys and Ava, seeing the two push them around and play, muttering mindless, adorable things, and she swore it was one of the few times she'd seen Rose smile her brightest. Ava laughed and smiled, so did Rose, and Scarlett couldn't help but smile herself at the sight. She walked over to sit back beside Romain on the couch, sighing a bit and reaching out to grab his hand hesitantly.

"I know I walked out, but.. you really scared me. I've never seen you like that." She tried to explain to him, tugging at his hand to get him to look at her.

"I'm going to Paris for a week or so.. do some family visits."  
"When were you going to tell me this?"

"I just did." He retorted, looking over at her blankly with a loose grip on her hand.

"Okay.. and what if I needed you here for Rose?"

"Guess you won't."

"Romain, that's not fair." She said, scoffing a bit and letting go of his hand as she shook her head. "You know, I'm trying to make things better, and you're acting like this."

"You walked out on me, Scarlett."

"Because of the way you acted.." she quickly responded, raising her voice by just the slightest before he was getting up, not willing to listen to her.

"Maybe I need this then." He admitted, sighing and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, cupping her cheek in his hand, and it took all she could to make that kiss actually mean something and feel right. "I'll come back with a clear head, because the way I acted was wrong.. and I'm sorry. I'll be back soon, alright?"

She gave only a slight nod, letting him grab his suitcase and go, not looking back and pressing her face into her hands, and as soon as Romain was walking out, Jeremy was walking in, Romain pushing past him.

"Where the hell is he.." Jeremy started, before he saw her face covered, and he walked over to her then, crouching in front of her. "What happened?"

"Paris." She said simply, looking back at him and moving closer to curl her arms around his neck, burying her face there, him doing all he could to comfort her and bring her into a hug. She wasn't upset, really.. more than anything, happy. She could fully get away from Romain, be with Jeremy without being away from her daughter. This could be them... if it wasn't him. "You're here, right?"

"Always."


	8. Your Heart's in a Free Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, like, super smutty, very detailed, and pretty explicit.... I'm so sorry.. it was a mood ;)

It took a lot for Scarlett not to entirely break down about everything that had happened once Jeremy left to his own home to pick up and pack a bag for him and Ava to stay with her while Romain was away. She was so damn weak for this, and that's all she could think about. Romain was gone, Jeremy was gone, only temporarily, but it almost felt like she couldn't have either of them. By the time he was knocking back on her door, she was worried sick, Ava and Rose already asleep, Ava in the guest room, Rose in her own. She was curled up on the couch, staring down at her feet when she darted up at the sound of the door, running to it and opening it.

"Where the hell were you?!" She raised her voice, looking at him with tears in her eyes and shaking a bit. She thought he was going to leave her too, and he just stared in shock for a moment when she retorted at him the way she did.

"I had to talk to Sonni.. about Ava... I - I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to worr - I told you-"

"I thought you weren't coming back!"

"Scarlett..." he said softly, dropping the bags and looking down at her sincerely, slowly reaching up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. He'd never seen her so broken before, broken to the point where she looked hopeless. She just lunged at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and clinging to him as she buried her face against his shoulder. It didn't take him but a second to react and hold her back in his arms, rubbing her back. "I know, I know... it's okay. I'm staying with you."

"I - I didn't, didn't mean to.. yell, I.." she stuttered, breathing shakily against his shoulder as she dug her nails into his back. ".. needy... remember? Hard to live with.."

"The kids asleep?" He asked her curiously as he shook his head, pulling back to tilt her chin up and look at her, earning a nod as she cocked her head to the side at him. "Let's take your mind off of things, huh?"

She noticed he was whispering this, low and raspy as he leaned closer and kissed her, hugging her hips and picking her up in his arms as a small gasp escaped her lips. He obviously didn't seem to care that she always thought she was difficult to live with. She squealed slightly, biting her lip as he carried her up the stairs, holding her up steady and strong in one arm as the other carried up bags, but that didn't stop his efforts to ravage her mouth with his.

"I'm thinking a bubble bath, let me get you off with my fingers... then maybe a massage.. then let me get you off with my mouth.. my tongue... my cock... inside of you.. sound relaxing, baby...?" He whispered, dropping the bags in hers and 'Romain's' room, and she all but gasped, a shudder escaping her as he walked her back into the master bathroom.

"Careful what you say, hot shot.. I might just come right now." She rasped, a small whimper escaping her lips as he set her to the side of the tub, running the hot water and pouring in the soup before their hands were all over each other and they were stripping off clothes, here and there, and she was all ready so hot and so wet.

"You and Romain ever use this bath for anything?" He muttered against her lips as her picked her up and hitched her legs at his waist.

"Can't say we have.."

"That's a damn shame.. woman like you.. place like this.... you should be cherished... on every part of this house." He whispered, locking eyes with her and gripping her thighs, hands making their way to her ass, massaging the flesh there, making her moan out.

"Should I be?" She teased against his lips, acting like it was the first time she'd heard it.

"Oh yeah." He whispered, rolling his hips up to hers and moaning her name as they stood there, naked and bare to each other, bodies pressed against one another's.

"You were gonna get me off.."

With that, he just smirked against her lips, shaking his head as he carried her over to the tub, stepping in and sitting down in the tub, letting her settle in his lap, her legs sinking down onto the porcelain tub bottom as her thighs clutched his hips, feeling his member against her. She leaned in to kiss him as she cupped his cheeks, feeling his hands splay and cross down her body, touching her and coming down to cup her between her legs. She moaned against his lips, narrowing her eyes down to find his hand against her core, his fingers stroking between her soaked folds.

"Jeremy... oh fuck.." she whimpered, staring up at him and biting her lip to resist the urge to shut her eyes as his fingers soon found her clit, rolling and pinching her sensitive bundle of nerves. Sounds unknown to her were escaping her lips as she got into a rhythm of moving her hips as he worked his fingers inside of her, orgasm following orgasm. He was literally keeping his promise.. just the way he was curling his fingers and pressing his calluses against the walls of her pussy, he had her gripping his shoulders so tight, she left marks, her climax washing over her. She was a very vocal woman, and that applied to situations like this as well, so it didn't surprise her how loud she cried out his name before burying her face into his neck to muffle her screams as he brought her down from her high, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Now how about my tongue... you want my tongue inside of you, Scarlett?" He whispered in her ear, slowing his fingers inside of her and nipping her ear playfully between his teeth.

"In the tub?" She gasped, panting slightly and pulling back to look around her at where he'd even put her.. though she wouldn't push the idea of him ducking his head in the water to eat her out past her mind. One thing Jeremy loved, sexually, was bringing her off with his tongue.  Whether it was just how she tasted to him or whether he just enjoyed the idea of making her come so hard with his mouth, he loved eating pussy, and damn, was he good at it. "How're you-"

"I asked you if you wanted my tongue in your pussy, sweetheart.." he interrupted, staring up at her and smirking a bit as he pulled his fingers gently from her, grabbing her hips and shifting a little, before her breathing caught in her throat and she nodded, reaching out to clutch his shoulders. He grinned and caught her lips with his, hitching her up on the step to where she rested back against the wall in the corner, the sudden cold air hitting her and making her shiver when she was tugged from the hot bath. He wasted no time situating her legs over his shoulders, kissing up the inside of her thighs and taking a long, slow lick up the length of her pussy, mouth to clit.

"Fuck!" She cried, gasping as her nails scrabbled against the wall, feeling for something to grip onto as he worked his tongue along her, taking slow, torturous licks up and down her slit. The first taste of her inviting, sweet center made him groan in pleasure, and he was aiming to please tonight, squeezing and massaging her thighs before his hands were making their way up to her ass. He took one last lick, slicking her up before he gripped her cheeks, pulling her in and burying his face between her legs, nose worrying her clit, tongue pushing inside of her sweet heat.  She screamed out, having to bite her lip to quiet herself because she was literally going to come right then, but she needed to hold out because she didn't want him to stop. She was aiding him, slowly grinding her hips up to his mouth, his tongue spearing in and out of her, as she grasped at the wall. His name was escaping her lips over and over, and she couldn't tell her mind to stop because it felt incredible, and she wanted him to know.

"Come on my tongue.. all over my mouth, sweetheart.. let me taste all of you." He groaned before he was pushing his tongue back inside of her, alternating between thrusting his tongue and laving at her most slit. She couldn't take anymore, needing some, any friction, so her hands came down to support her body, lifting herself off the tub so she could thrust her hips up to his mouth. Oh fuck, he thought to himself because now she was practically fucking his face, and when his eyes narrowed their way up to catch her face between his ministrations, and he saw her swaying breasts, opened mouth, squeezed shut eyes, he almost came himself.

"Make me co - make me come!" She almost shouted, moaning louder as she moved faster, and he shook his head a little back and forth, nuzzling her clit and the bit of hair above it and wiggling his tongue inside of her, and that was all she needed. He felt a gush of hot liquid against his face, letting out a low groan of his own as he squeezed her ass while she came, helping her to cant her hips up to his mouth slowly. He brought her down from her high, rolling his tongue up and down her slit, making sure he didn't miss a drop of her sweet nectar that dripped out of her. She let herself collapse back against the wall in a hot, exhausted mess as he worked her. Her thighs were quivering, her bottom lip trembling, and she was in eternal bliss with him.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy it is when you squirt, Scar.." he whispered, and between his words, he was taking teasing licks at her, all with a smug grin plastered on his face, and she could kill him, keep him between her legs for eternity, the cocky bastard.

"It doesn't feel sexy, let me tell you.." she struggled, panting and laughing as she ran her fingers through his hair, watching him running his tongue through her folds. She shook and moaned again when he coated her clit with his spit, really her cum, licking back up quickly what he put out.

"You're so fucking delicious, sweetheart." He groaned, not wanting to stop but reluctantly pulling away, pressing an open mouth kiss to her slit one last time, moving his kisses upward, pressing to her stomach, her nipple, her neck, all the way back up to her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"God, I love you so much." She whispered, kissing him desperately and curling her hand into his hair to sit up and pull his body closer, but then between her kisses, she was struggling to speak to him, squeezing her eyes shut to blink back tears. She messed up marrying Romain, and it was really, really hitting her now at the worst time. "I fucking love you... so much."

"Scarlett..." he spoke softly against her lips when he noticed her change in tone, staring down at her closed eyes and feeling her holding back. ".. sweetheart.."

"I - I'm - I'm so sorry, I.... I didn't show you how much I loved you before. I did, I was - was so scared I wasn't good enough, but now all, all I want is you, and I can't-"

She was breaking down at that point, shaking her head and tears flowing before he was pulling her into his arms tight and shushing her, kissing the side of her head and telling her everything was okay. This whole thing had really hurt her. He'd never witnessed her going from incredibly turned on and hot and bothered to the verge of heartbreak and cries of agony. She curled against his body, clutching him against her bare body and pressing her face into his shoulder to cry her eyes out. She was vulnerable and her walls were broken down in the moment. It was unfair for him to see her so weak and helpless.. self loathing. He was picking her up at that point, not bothering with the bath water as he carried her curled up body out of the bathroom after wrapping a towel around her body and his. She clung to him like her life depended on it, but she wanted him still... despite her ugly tears and hurt, she still needed him. He set her down on the edge of the bed, only to lightly dry her hair and slip one of his own shirts on over her, long sleeve, charcoal grey, Comfort Colors brand, because he knew she got cold at night. He took their towels and slipped on his own boxers after he dried his hair, draining the tub water and switching off the bathroom light before walking back over to her to tuck her into bed. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping where Romain did, but she deserved to sleep in her own bed here. As soon as he walked towards her, she grabbed his hand, staring up at him with red, watery eyes and tugging gently.

"I want you... I want us to make love.. please.... wh - what are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull herself together as he was taking her and trying to settle her in bed.

"You need to sleep, Scarlett.. I - I don't feel right sleeping in here."

"We'll sleep in the guest room down the hall then." She immediately insisted, getting off of the bed and standing with him, locking her eyes with his and squeezing his hand. "Please. Please. I want to be with you all night and all day. I'm so, so selfish, and I want your love all the time. I want to fuck like there's no tomorrow for us, and.. all that cheesy shit. God, please.. please, Jeremy. Don't leave, please stay."

He just stared back at her for a moment, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath as he held her hand gently, hesitating.

"The room down the hall, please.. I'm begging you.. I need you." She was grabbing him at that point, kissing him passionately and tugging his body with her, and he easily complied, reaching for her legs and picking her up to lead them that way, their mouths pressed to each other's. The door kicked behind them, her body tossed with gentleness on the bed as they stripped each other bare, slipped under the sheets, and made love. Not a rough move once, all with ease, long, tender movements. Body worship. Small kisses. Little touches. All just as she wished.. all until the break of dawn. And damn, waking up to a dream, waking up to each other, was something she could get used to doing. This was more than love, way more, and they were so fucked.


End file.
